


Люсиль

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead (Comics), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, PWP, Sexist Language, True Love, Русский | Russian, дендрофилия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люсиль – любимая женщина Негана</p>
            </blockquote>





	Люсиль

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2013

Неган искал ее так долго и тщательно, что поначалу глазам своим не поверил. Она была прекрасна. Тридцать четыре дюйма от кончика до рукояти, двадцать восемь унций клёна идеальнейшей формы. Она валялась на складе разграбленного спортивного магазина, словно дожидалась его.

Для того чтобы поставить удар, ему понадобились пара десятков бродящих по округе мертвецов и кожаные перчатки, позволяющие держать Люсиль удобнее. Она была своенравной девчонкой – черт возьми, да он даже назвал бы ее сукой, если на то пошло, – но при этом оставалась самой лучшей женщиной, какая только попадалась на пути Негана.

К сожалению, находились ублюдки, которые стремились причинить ей вред, и потому Неган заставил одного из коллег – он находил невероятно забавным подобное прозвище – найти для него самую лучшую проволоку, которую тот сможет отыскать. И уже пару дней спустя Люсиль щеголяла обновкой – опасная стерва, жадная до крови. А когда его любимую женщину мучила жажда, Неган просто не мог ей отказать.

Ни одной из его жен и в голову не могло прийти, насколько благодарными они должны быть Люсиль за то, что она не ревнива. Возможно, она просто знала себе цену – все же, будь у Негана возможность трахнуть ее, ему бы все эти девки были не нужны. А так у любого здорового мужчины есть свои потребности, и желание засунуть член в какую-нибудь мокрую киску всегда стоит на первом месте.

Иногда Неган выставлял всех вон из спальни, чтобы побыть с Люсиль наедине. Обычно это случалось после того, как она помогала ему разобраться с какими-нибудь нарушителями. Например, разбить чью-то голову – зрелище, конечно, отвратительное и по-настоящему грязное, но менее возбуждающим оно от этого не становилось. Какой мужчина сумеет устоять перед тем, как любимая убивает ради него? Никакой. Неган готов был поклясться, что и сам Святой Николай выпрыгнул бы из своих порток, случись с ним такое.

Неган аккуратно снимал с Люсиль проволоку, стараясь не поцарапать лакированный бок, смывал с нее кровь замшевой тряпкой, за которую некогда отвалил бы большие деньги, а после начинал дрочить, вспоминая ее тяжесть в руке. Иногда он доставал масло для рук, тщательно смазывал член и терся о Люсиль, стараясь не кончить слишком быстро, как тринадцатилетний пацан в кабинете школьной медсестры. Люсиль была гладкой, прохладной и казалась невероятно сытой, когда он кончал, вымазывая ее в сперме.

Порой Неган размышлял, а не позвать ли кого-нибудь из женушек, кого-нибудь посообразительней и помолчаливей, вроде Роуз. Хорошенько смазать себе зад, так, чтобы хлюпало, и заставить эту самую Роуз – или Нэнси, она всегда знала, когда стоит заткнуться – трахнуть его рукоятью Люсиль. Неган не сомневался даже, что ему понравится, в конце концов, ему нравилось все, чем они занимались вместе с Люсиль. Главное, чтобы эта идиотка Нэнси – или Роуз, не суть важно – сделала все правильно.

Они бы начали с рукояти, решил Неган, а после перешли бы на широкую часть. Неган всегда был честным любовником, особенно когда дело касалось Люсиль. И если у него не было никакой возможности трахнуть ее саму, он не видел ничего постыдного в том, чтобы поменяться местами. В конце концов, разве зазорно позволить любимой женщине выебать себя, особенно если оба получите удовольствие?

– Спокойной ночи, детка, – сказал Неган, погладив деревянный лакированный бок. – Я никому не дам тебя в обиду.

Люсиль самодовольно молчала в его объятиях.


End file.
